Self Murder
by Mistress Cherpa
Summary: Sasuke can only think of sex and death, Naruto can only think of Sasuke and life. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Self Murder

Disclaimer: I don' own Naruto or anything to do with it and i make no money from writing this story.

A.N. This Chapter is very short, I know but don't worry next chapter will be considerably longer. I have uploaded this chapter again to correct grammatical errors and re-arrange the text set-up. This is a NaruSasu story with lots of added Itachi- I hope-. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and review . Oh, also, the first part is supposed to be in first person for a reason, it is not in first person the whole way through.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A baby starts screaming, loud enough that Sasuke is sure it must have burst its delicate lungs to pieces. Sasuke feels his skull start to ache, blood turning cold and body softly shake in meager waves as he stares wide eyed and cautious, yet well aware.

The baby continues to scream; screeching until he's crying from the agony he has caused to his throat. The howling so agonizing it's painful to Sasuke's heart; he doesn't want to hear it; but he can't reach to shut it up. His arms won't move and his brain will listen to nothing but the neglected baby. He almost wants to scream along with it in frustration, but he's sure he couldn't even if he would allow it.

The infants naked body is pathetically mundane; shivering and shaking; barely a body, closer to a skeleton; skin so pale Sasuke swears he can see right through it. Believes he can see its tiny heart beating dangerously; and for a small moment, so small he barley notices, he wants to rip the heart out; stop everything before it begins.

Suddenly Sasuke's ears are pounded with the sound of rushing water, so powerful the baby's sounds are distant and almost comforting. But Sasuke starts to panic; he coughs and splutters as water surrounds the baby, choking it, murdering it. Sasuke screams; straining his vocal chords, for someone to save it; please. But no one answers, because no one hears.

The baby starts spluttering, pitch eyes widening in confused fear, tiny arms waving frantically, desperate to be heaved into a warm embrace. Sasuke shuts his eyes, screwing them tight; he can't mourn what he can't see. But he can still hear it, and he knows he won't escape it. The baby is gurgling and Sasuke swears he hears it say 'help me!', but everything is so loud and babies can't speak; but then again Sasuke doesn't know anything for sure anymore.

Sasuke can't stand it; he opens his eyes in a flash and groans a distressed scream. He's in the ocean, above the baby, floating, falling; but not breathing. He stares into the babies innocent unknowing eyes and waves his arms in a desperate attempt to reach it. But he can't reach and it was already too late the moment this nightmare started. The baby spasms; almost not present muscles in its body shivering and shaking, it spasms again and then everything stills. Sasuke can hear nothing, only see, and he knows the baby is dead. Can see death and transparency in its eyes; no one saved it, because no one cared.

Sasuke screams, but he just gurgles and he abruptly, too late, realises he is going to drown along with it. Sasuke grapples with the water but he can't escape; because there is no escape: there never has been. He can feel his lungs spasm and strain against his ribs; clawing for air as he gasps and chokes -

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke gasps at the back of his throat as his body shoots up, porcelain hands gripping the bed sheets with crippling force. His body is shivering uncontrollably, but his bedroom is warm, maybe even to warm, going by the thin layer of sweat covering his torso. His chest is heaving harshly and his breathing comes out ragged and uneven. Sasuke wants to cry-can even feel that familiar prickle behind his eyes, but he fists the sheets instead and closes his eyes harshly, concentrating on evening his breathing and willing away the images of his dream still flashing boldly in his grieving mind.

Sasuke doesn't understand why these dreams won't stop, sometimes he feels they haunt him more than genuine memories. Recurring when he least expects, just when he feels he's getting that little bit better. And Sasuke can't help feeling its Itachi he's disappointing. Sasuke heaves himself up to lean against the cold wall and rubs his eyes with clammy palms; he sighs heavily and reaches for his phone; blindly finding it in the dark. Sasuke dials Itachi's number, not just because he knows Itachi will be awake, but also because he knows Itachi understands-even if it is only in part, and completely different from his own distresses-.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"For fucks sake Sasuke," Itachi sighed and lowered his tone carefully, "Stop it." Aggravating Sasuke when he was in one of his 'I-don't-want-to-talk-because-wallowing-in-self-pity-is-much-better-moods' was never an admirable act, even if his moods were-in Itachi's opinion- inappropriate and often childlike.

"A face like that won't change the direction of my car, so please, just..." Itachi veered of his line of reasoning, not because it was fruitless, but because Sasuke had turned the Radio up in a very indiscreet way to drown Itachi out. Even pop music was better that listening to him, apparently.

Sasuke watched Itachi sigh and shake his head ever so slightly, a delicate frown pulling his brows minutely together. Sasuke turned away to look out the window, sometimes being with Itachi felt too much to bear, like he was suffocating. It was a feeling Sasuke never understood; Itachi was everything to him, all he had, and most times when they were not together, Sasuke wished Itachi was present: his gentle warmth and subtle, but omnipresent love for Sasuke, carefully calming his restless mind.

Itachi was the brother every human being desired. His love and devotion for Sasuke's existence and well-being was so urgent and powerful that Sasuke knew it was not only unhealthy, but sometimes, frighteningly obsessive. Sasuke often felt guilty and somewhat responsible for the sick suffering Itachi had endured-for years of his young life- to protect Sasuke. It made Sasuke cry and hate himself that little bit more when Itachi would blank out from reality and rush away to vomit: his memories so repulsive they made him physically ill in an uncontrollable way. It ate away somewhere secret in Sasuke that he didn't know how to fully comfort or understand his brother, and it hurt even more that Itachi's over protective side would never let Sasuke fully understand or realise the extent of anything that was 'only his demons to bear'.

Sasuke hated this journey; it was more depressing than being alone in his dingy flat. Not particularly because of what they were actually passing by-although Tokyo wasn't especially soothing or pleasant-but because of where they were headed; the psychiatric hospital, full of idiots who believed they could 'fix' him with medication and a certain amount of words. Sasuke hated psychiatric doctors with a passion so strong it gave him a migraine. They couldn't help him, and he was almost 100% sure that his doctor knew it, but continued anyway: at least she'd get a pay cheque afterwards.

He'd been going to the place for over a year, but Sasuke found it difficult to remember exactly when he'd started coming here because he didn't want to remember that desolate part of his life. When the only affair he veritably looked forward to was the comfort of slicing his arms with a bitter cool piece of metal that he pretended was not a knife. And of course alcohol, but what depressed man didn't look forward to a large glass of whisky; washed down with a bottle of sake and maybe a shot or three of vodka- just for luck-?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke stared airy and carefree at his doctor. Dr Shan, a slight Chinese woman and most possibly the best looking woman Sasuke had seen. To Sasuke, she perfectly reflected the type of woman that would live within the walls of ancient China's forbidden city, the type of women who could woo the emperor with a just a coy look. Dr Shan had small rose bud lips that unconsciously pouted and looked oh so suggestive every time she'd say words with an 'o' sound. Her eyes where the perfect almond shape and looked alluring and sultry by nature, her petite nose was delicate and like any typical Asian nose was pushed in to her face, making her breathing come out steady and occasionally breathy. Today she wore her hair down; silky night time tresses swirled round her shoulders and finished in puddles on her desk.

If Sasuke wasn't gay he was sure he would have fucked his lewd looking doctor over her precious antique desk on his first appointment. The casual and unpremeditated sexual sounds she often made when thinking fuelled his imagination for how loud and indiscreet she would be. Sasuke often wondered if Dr Shan was, in her spare time, a sex craved harlot who lived of sexual pleasure. Along with this day dream he would wonder if she found it difficult to sit still and talk calmly to Sasuke about how to make him better; when really all she wanted was to rip his jeans of and ride him hard and fast, screaming and-

"Sasuke?" Dr Shan's silky, breathy voice gently pulled Sasuke from his daydreaming, "Hmm, you with me now?"

Sasuke smirked and nodded once, staring intently into her eyes as if he really was going to talk to her properly today, about 'proper and appropriate things', appropriate his ass, what was the fun in that? If Sasuke was being forced to this shit hole he might as well reap some sort of enjoyment from it.

"Okay, good. How's your week been, Sasuke?" She said gently whilst absently biting and sucking on the top of her pen. Sasuke imagined that she was imagining it was his cock.

"Utterly Shit." He deadpanned and shrugged his shoulders: she asked that question every week, and warranted the same answer every week. In fact she asked the same questions every week and mostly Sasuke lied, ignored her or swore. He did not want to be here.

"Hmuhm, what's on your mind? What would you like to talk about?" Dr Shan moved and leaned forward, still playing with the pen in her mouth whilst the other hand motioned for Sasuke to speak.

Sasuke thought this to be a perfect opportunity to ask her outright if she was some sex-crazed slut, watch her get flustered and warm, cheeks glowing and teeth biting lips in nervous instinct. Sasuke had no idea why he fantasized about a women being erotic when he'd never even kissed one, let alone seen one naked and moaning. Apart from porn, but that really didn't count; it was practically fantasy anyway. Sasuke guessed it was just boredom and his dangerously high libido level acting out when there was nothing else to do, he solidly hoped he wasn't turning straight.

Sasuke knew he had to make a conversation that made him sound normal and somewhat healed, but no ordinary thoughts were swimming in his head for him to fish out. All he could think about was sex, cock and drowning babies; and without his brain even asking his mouth if it was okay to engage Sasuke blurted out:

"Babies!" He marginally resisted clasping his hand over his mouth and instead squirmed in his seat; what the fuck would Dr Shan think of that? Not normal Sasuke, you moron, that's for sure.

Dr Shan quirked her perfectly shaped eyebrows and placed her pen down in disguised shock. "Babies?"

Sasuke just nodded; he would look crazier if changed the topic now, but shit why blurt out babies?

"Right, okay. Do you like babies Sasuke? Do you want one?" Dr Shan asked cautiously whilst gently tilting her head in question and mild confusion.

Sasuke wanted to scoff, laugh, howl, he did not like babies and he sure as hell wouldn't know how to look after one. "No and No."

Dr Shan looked at him puzzled, trying to analyse and confirm what this meant for Sasuke's mental health. "So why do you want to talk about babies, then? Maybe you wish you were a baby? When everything was soft and pleasant, and mother took care of everything? Would you like those days back, Sasuke?" She moved forward in her seat and rested her chin on a delicate closed fist.

Sasuke was caught off guard. With the mention of his mother scenes of his childhood played in his head like chapters in a horror movie. He never wanted to be young, innocent and out of control like when he was an infant ever again, the thought made him feel dizzy and irrelevantly fearful; and he definitely didn't want his mother near him anytime he was living and breathing.

"I hate my mother." Sasuke whispered and crossed his arms frowning at the way this conversation was turning so suddenly.

"Why?"

Sasuke knew that had been coming; and he had no idea how to answer it without revealing too much, he undoubtedly knew he would fall apart if he had to relive the details. His mother never wanted him, his mother had wished him dead when he was still a tiny foetus, growing inside her, and she still wished him dead after he was born. Sasuke swore he saw the malice and contempt in his mothers eyes when his suicide hadn't succeed in killing him. But a strong part of Sasuke wanted this woman to know at least an inkling of the long terms causes for him being here. So without really thinking about the effects his next comment would have, he gravely answered the beautiful Dr Shan.

"When I was five, she tried to drown me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Sorry this chapter took so long, life's been getting to me recently. Anyway, this chapter is practically just solid sex, not much plot _at all_, sorry 'bout that! Hope you enjoy it anyway though ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke walked into the bar already half drunk and vision just slightly impaired, but of course that could be to do with the fact that he _did not _have 20-20 vision and probably needed glasses, but of course he would never acknowledge this, ever. Glasses would decrease his sexiness and Sasuke relied on his sexiness to get fucked into another world. And god was he _desperate _for a vigorous fucking, shit he hadn't been fucked since Tuesday and it was fucking _Friday_. Sex was one of the sole things keeping Sasuke in this world, he breathed it like air, and he'd long lost count of all the men he'd been impaled on. Because honestly he was half-cut by then anyway, and when guys hit on him they always made the mistake of thinking buying him drink would be what Sasuke needed to be made fuckable, but Sasuke was _always _fuckable; always pining for sex, hard, unforgiving sex, that left him _aching _and still _feeling _it the next day.

Sasuke carefully scanned the bar for potential, also deftly checking out the place itself since he'd never been here before. His favourite bar- where he always went when it was a drink and hard fuck he wanted-, had banned and threatened him never to return after he was caught having sex on top of the corner table by the bars owner. That was messy business, especially since Sasuke had _insisted_ on reaching orgasm before he complied to the owners wishes, by then a crowd of curious people had gathered to see what all the fuss and bloody noise was about; and fuck did they get the shock of their lives when they saw Sasuke bent over the table being fucked like it was the end of the world by some huge man who looked like he belonged to the yakuza. In short it hadn't been a pretty sight-at all- even if it was the _gorgeous_ Uchiha Sasuke being fucked to oblivion; but in all honesty Sasuke was rather proud that he had been banned from a public place because of fucking, it made him feel liberated and incredibly sluttish, of course Itachi had been most unimpressed and insisted Sasuke get checked for any STD's if he was going to engage in unprotected sex with any old pervert he came upon.

The bar (which Sasuke had already forgotten the name of) was the same as any other usual bar: dingy and stinking of alcohol mixed with cigarettes. The decor was different though; the whole of the back wall was covered in a awful interpretation of chinoiserie wallpaper, which was peeling of the walls in every place possible and changing colour due to smoke fumes and how long it had been up there for. It reminded Sasuke of a low class whore house from the Edo period and he briefly wondered if maybe the bar had once been a brothel and was now haunted by prostitute's sprits and detached sex. The other walls were painted in a rouge red that had been patched in places with a gaudy bright red, as if someone had just thrown a tin of paint over the walls. If it weren't for the dim lighting Sasuke was sure the choice of wall colouring would be giving everyone migraines; and for the first time in forever he thanked god for dim lights in bars; because sex and migraines went together like Hitler and Jews. There wasn't much seating, around 6 tables that were all dented and ruddy with odd chairs paired with them that looked like they were thousands of years old; some of the furniture even had odd parts adjoined as if it'd been put together like a puzzle by a toddler. The main seating was at the bar, which went along the whole length of the wallpapered wall. In all, the place looked tatty and uninviting. But Sasuke didn't care; he wasn't here to judge the appearance of the place.

Sasuke wasted no time and scanned the main bar, almost choking as his coal eyes caught sight of golden almost yellow blonde hair and slightly hued caramel coloured skin. Sasuke slowly and deliberately inched closer until he was standing right next to the _godliest_ being placed on the earth. Sasuke unintentionally stopped breathing normally and felt as his breath came at random intervals hitched and uneven. He scanned the face that was staring straight at him with a smug grin on his face and suddenly Sasuke felt hot like smouldering flames, -but of course that could be blamed on he's wearing his tight leather jacket which always made him overhear furiously-. The man's hair was messy in an its-supposed-to-be-like-this way and fuck did it look _hot_, Sasuke was burning, itching to run his hands through it, clench closed fists in it. But it was _those eyes _that had Sasuke's whole body tingling with heat and arousal, deep ultramarine blue that sucked him in, and Sasuke swore he felt them looking inside him, searching around his corrupted soul. His eyes were adorned with long, almost spidery, lashes, black at the base, blonde at the tips and perfectly shaped eyelids that looked foreign with a touch of Asian heritage. Sasuke scanned his eyes across scared checks and briefly wondered how anyone could acquire 6 symmetrical and perfectly accurate scars _without _using some sort of scarification. The man's lips were perfect-in Sasuke's opinion- for both kissing and sucking cock, plump and wide with a brilliant splash of deep colour.

Sasuke was sure he had never felt so aroused before and he was positive-and slightly concerned- at how _out of it _this man was making him. His whole body was trembling slightly, he was having trouble keeping upright, he was still breathing in a loud and strange pattern and his cock was already painfully hard in his tight jeans, pulsing uncomfortably with outrageous need; just from _looking _at the guy! In fact, Sasuke had been so engulfed with explicitly erotic daydreams about the blonde deity that he hadn't realised he'd been standing there staring and practically panting like a dog in heat for the last couple minutes or so, (whilst the man tried and failed to communicate with him), until he felt a warm, soft fingertip poke his cheek in a are-you-dead kind of fashion.

"I know I'm something to look at, but you're freaking me out now."

Sasuke involuntarily groaned, _fuck_ that _voice_. That _accent_, Sasuke always did have a fetish for Kyoto accents and Sasuke was dying and writhing to hear that accent say his name, _moan_, _groan_ his name. Sasuke tried to get a hold of himself and figured the best way would be to sit down, because standing and keeping himself from falling to his knees and sucking this man's cock was incredibly difficult. Sasuke carefully seated himself in a straddled position over the stall so that he could directly face the object of his deepest desires. Who was smiling so beautifully that Sasuke swore his heart skipped a beat; the man was staring-and smiling- amused at Sasuke whilst drinking what looked like coca cola.

"Do that again." Sasuke demanded in voice that was breathy instead of stern, like he'd intended.

The man looked confused for a moment, grinned slightly and replied, "Do what again?" He continued to smile at Sasuke waiting for an answer, seriously believing that Sasuke was either incredibly drunk or ridiculously high.

"_That_, just keeping doing _that_." Sasuke smiled contently as he continued smiling, "Don't stop _smiling_."

The man laughed in disbelief and confusion and it sent delicious warm chills through Sasuke's entire body.

"I'm Naruto, in case you want a name for a face."

"Naruto." Sasuke moaned and licked his lips; he couldn't wait to be screaming that. "...Sasuke."

"Sasuke? I'm guessing that's your name..." Naruto was by now seriously sure that Sasuke was high with intentions of raping him.

"Say it again." The Kyoto accent was really getting to Sasuke now, so goddamn sexy, and when Naruto said his name, _god_, not pronouncing it correctly was making him come even more undone.

"Sasuke... Sasuke...Sasuke... Can... I buy you a drink...Sasuke?"

"No, but you can _fuck me_."

"..."

"If you don't fuck me I'm going to _die._"

"...?"

Sasuke staggered ungracefully of his stool, grabbed Naruto by the neck and crashed their lips together in a demanding kiss. Naruto's lips were just as Sasuke knew they would be but a million types better, soft, full and utterly kissable. Sasuke moaned at the back of his throat and probed his tongue against Naruto's lips begging to deepen the kiss and Naruto obliged; roughly pulling Sasuke closer by his hair and ravaging Sasuke's mouth, tongue exploring every part of Sasuke's orifice in a powerful kiss that made Sasuke _writhe _with desire.

Naruto pulled away slowly and watched as Sasuke's eyes popped open in frustrated shock and tried to lunge back for more, but Naruto stopped him by placing a hand over his mouth and leaning in to whisper to Sasuke's ear, so seductively and so gently that Sasuke shivered and half-heartedly suppressed a moaned.

"Your place or mine, Sasuke?"

zxzxzxzxzx

Sasuke had no idea how he managed to give Naruto directions to his apartment or how they had even come to a decision that Sasuke's place was the closet and therefore best decision. All he knew was that the car journey had been a sexually frustrating hell in which Naruto had stopped and forced Sasuke to sit in the back of the car because he couldn't keep his hands to himself, which was illicitly distracting and Naruto feared he would crash and never get to fuck the impossibly horny Sasuke. This had upset Sasuke immensely, so he decided to moan, groan and imitate sounds he would be making during sex the entire remaining duration of the journey, and "ooohh, ngghh fuck _Naruto, fuck me HARDER, _oh fuck, yeah yea-nghh, like that, ahh ah," had _never ever_ turned Naruto on so much and he was having trouble thinking straight-let alone driving. But by some magical force they had managed to reach Sasuke's apartment building in one piece, and god was Sasuke a horny little slut; he positively could not keep himself away from Naruto. As soon as they were out the car Sasuke had jumped Naruto, grinding and humping into his hip whilst sucking and biting any area of skin he could reach. It had taken immense levels of Naruto's self control to not just fuck Sasuke into the outside wall, but really, that wasn't Uzamaki style.

"Look, ahh, fucks sake-SASUKE! Just, stop, for a second and get us to your apar-shit- ment!"

Sasuke stopped and silently registered that getting to his apartment meant getting naked, getting on his bed-which was actually just a mattress on the floor- and fucking through the night. He quickly grabbed Naruto's hand, which was clammy and incredibly larger than his own, and pulled Naruto along behind him, almost running to get to the stairs (because he only lived on the second floor and he _hated _elevators), the trouble was getting up the stairs. Sasuke was so horny and desperate that co-ordinating his feet and legs to do what he wanted was at first difficult, and Sasuke would have crashed to concrete if Naruto hadn't saved him and told him to fucking slow down, because he didn't want to end up in E.R. because a horny idiot fell down some stairs. They reached Sasuke's apartment door in a flurry of heavy breaths and sweaty bodies,-and of course Sasuke's moaning which he seemingly couldn't control when aroused,- the next challenge was finding the key which opened the bloody thing. Sasuke growled and pulled away from Naruto to yank his left shoe of, which took around 30 seconds because first he fell back on to his butt and then secondly had to undo the laces of his totally had-it _Doc Martins_. But eventually he yanked it off and found his apartment key.

"The fuck! Who keeps keys in their shoes?"

But Sasuke wasn't listening, he shot up in a flash and violently unlocked the door-leaving his left shoe outside- and dragged Naruto inside and slammed the door shut with a resounding CLACK! Usually he would've slammed Naruto in to the wall for a rushed and sex crazed make out session before leading him to the bed(mattress), but Sasuke was way too far gone and just Naruto's presence was driving him totally insane with lust, Sasuke knew he had never wanted-needed- someone so much. Sasuke's apartment was only one room with separate toilet and shower rooms so it didn't take long before they fell hard and needy on to the mattress, and vigorously became attached at the mouth. Lips crashing and teeth biting, both of them moaning, writhing, desperate for friction for their unbelievably hard erections. But Sasuke was possibly melting for release, humping Naruto like nobody's business.

Naruto tugged Sasuke's jacket off, which was difficult because Sasuke was refusing to budge even the slightest bit away from Naruto, choosing instead to suck, bite, lick and grind any part of Naruto he could; and it was driving Naruto crazy. Naruto managed to push Sasuke away long enough to take of his own jacket and top-which Naruto suspected Sasuke only allowed because he wanted Naruto naked- but Sasuke was too impatient to wait long enough for Naruto to pull his jeans off, choosing instead to demandingly push Naurto back down onto the mattress and continue his assault of sucking biting and licking; but this time on Naruto's torso and abdomen.

And what a torso it was. Unblemished, honey smooth, toffee coloured skin, with a strange and unique tribal looking tattoo, delicate back swirling around his belly button and covering half his stomach; Sasuke licked and nipped the pattern, making Naruto breathe in deep shaggy breaths. Naruto obviously worked out and took care of his body because he was toned beautifully, muscles rippling and hard as Naruto breathed and wriggled around. Sasuke moved up to suck gently on a pink nipple, Naruto growled softly and rolled them over placing his hands on Sasuke's hips he started grinding in a slow, purposeful circular motion and sucking on the juncture between Sasuke's neck and shoulder. Sasuke moaned loudly and bucked hard in to Naruto, fisting his hair almost painfully, demanding more.

Naruto took the hint and yanked Sasuke's long sleeved t-shirt over his head, for a second he took in the sight of slightly visible ribs and milk white skin, but Sasuke growled at the lack of contact and movement and reached for the belt of Naruto's jeans. Naruto jolted back, gripping Sasuke's wrists and pushing him back down on the mattress. Naruto slowly moved down to suck on Sasuke's nipples,-which Sasuke reacted ridiculously to, bucking and groaning long and hard,- Naruto placed his left hand on Sasuke's check, stroking and very slightly pinching, whilst his right hand undid Sasuke's belt, and zip with expertise. Naruto then tried to yank of Sasuke's jeans-after removing his remaining shoe- which was hard work and took longer than they both would've like because they were so fucking _tight,_ how Sasuke had even got them _on_ was a mystery to Naruto. But eventually he managed to tug them off and discard them along with Sasuke's underwear.

For a moment Naruto just gasped and stared at the beautiful creature he was about to make love to. Hair stuck to Sasuke's face from sweat, eyes as black as nightmares full of erotic lust staring at him, cheeks flushed a deep pink hue and dark rouge lips panting and moaning, begging for Naruto to _do _something. Sasuke was however on the skinny side,(more so than Naruto would usually of have liked) his ribcage and hip bones protruding far more than the norm. Sasuke bucked- demanding attention, reaching for Naruto, with desperate groans; purposefully forcing Naruto's attention to his leaking cock.

"You're so beautiful."

Sasuke whined and bucked his hips indiscreetly, demanding that Naruto do something with his painful erection. Naruto leaned over Sasuke and latched on to his neck sucking and kissing hard enough to leave purple marks, using his left hand to play, pinch and twist Sasuke's nipples, Naruto used his right hand to gently stroke Sasuke's cock. He reached the tip and dug his fingernail into the slit, and smeared Sasuke's pre cum around the length, pumping him slowly; torturing him. Sasuke groaned Naruto's name in broken syllables and bucked violently, gripping Naruto's toned biceps.

"Nghh-fuckkkk. Naruto, ju-just _fuck me_. Nahh ahh, please just _hurry _up."

Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's already begging state and stood up to take of his wrecked, grey (once white), _Vans_, socks, blue skinny jeans and underwear, the whole time keeping sharp eye contact with Sasuke who was still begging, moaning and had lifted his legs, bent them at the knee and spread them in a lewd pose to entice Naruto-as if he wasn't enticed enough-.

"Lube, condoms? I'm not fucking _someone like you_ without -"

Sasuke groaned and lazily rolled his eyes, "Shut up, fucks sake. Under the bloody pillow, just-aw fuck it-_I'll_ get them!"

Sasuke haphazardly reached behind his head, under his skewed black pillow and hastily threw a handful of condoms, followed by a bottle of cheap and pharmaceutical smelling lube at Naruto; who growled at having sexual items thrown at him. Naruto briskly used his teeth to open the nearest condom and then carefully rolled it onto his penis; biting his lip and sighing slightly at the small sensation and the prospect of where his dick _would be _very soon. Naruto picked up the lube-slightly dubious that it _actually was_ lube- and leaned over Sasuke, kissing him as slowly and gently as Sasuke would allow. Naruto leaned back onto his heels and placed Sasuke's thighs to spread over the top of his bent knees, he briefly glanced over the beautiful form that was Sasuke, but Sasuke was more restless than anyone Naruto had ever had a sexual encounter with and didn't allow Naruto a long look.

Naruto promptly opened the lube cap and squeezed a hefty amount of clear, cold, silky liquid on to his fingers. He couldn't resist slightly teasing Sasuke by gently stroking and pressing his balls before massaging his puckered hole and smoothly pushing his lubed fingertip inside Sasuke's anus; Sasuke moaned and actively pushed back, inching Naruto's large finger into his ass. Naruto half heartedly chuckled and held on to Sasuke's thigh with his other hand to prevent him from moving. Sasuke, of course, groaned and swore, desperate to feel movement and for Naruto to press that sweet spot inside him. Sasuke was very tempted to just prep himself, because Naruto was taking to fucking long and in all honesty, Sasuke didn't even _care _if his ass was ready or not, he just wanted to _feel_ it; pain, pleasure, he didn't care-as long as felt _something_. Naruto sensed Sasuke's crushing impatience and slid in a second finger, gently but solidly stroking and stretching Sasuke's insides; he absently looked for Sasuke's prostate, and by the way Sasuke half-yelled half-moaned "_There_, aww _right _there", Naruto guessed he found it and continued to stroke and push against it until Sasuke really could take no more preparation.

"_Stop-_STOP. Naruto please plea- _fuck me right NOW. _Nghh god_!"_

"Jeezzz, not everyone wants to rush such a pleasurable act you kno-_oww_! Don't fucking kick the guy that's about to fuck you!"

Sasuke growled and pushed his ass upwards in an attempt to hurry Naruto up, fuck he'd never met anyone so slow at getting inside him, usually that's all they cared about: prep and condoms were the _last_ things on their minds. Naruto positioned himself behind Sasuke, lifting one thigh over his shoulder, and holding the other leg under the knee to spread it so Naruto could angle himself. Naruto slowly pressed his latex covered cock against Sasuke's anus, jiggling a bit until it slid inside. Sasuke wrapped his fists around the bed sheets and groaned through gritted teeth as Naruto leisurely pushed in to the hilt without pause. Naruto moaned and gulped at the same time whilst Sasuke groaned and rolled his hips, adjusting to Naurto's girth and length. Naruto's cock was _much_ bigger than Sasuke had anticipated it to be and _god_ if it didn't feel like heaven, stretching him wide and filling him deep; creating an assuring burning sensation that Sasuke wanted more of.

"Fuuuckk Sas-suke, you're so god damn slutty, swallowing up my cock and moaning like a desperate whore, nghh god!" Naruto rasped out whilst slowly pulsing his hips slightly, causing his cock to jolt, creating slight friction; not nearly enough for Sasuke.

"Th-e-en ffuck me l-like a-nghh- _whore_...ahh yeahhh...nghhg..."

Naruto didn't need to be told twice, and god was he elated that he was love making with someone so needy and desperate, someone who demanded it hard and rough. And Naruto did exactly as asked: fucked Sasuke like whore. Pistoning his penis into Sasuke's velvety, heavenly tight heat, each thrust bordering on violent; and Sasuke was lapping it up. Moaning, cursing and outright screaming when Naruto hit his prostate, thrusting his own hips roughly to meet Naruto's in a clash of skin slapping fiercely against skin. Sasuke's hair clung to his head due to sweat and he panted harshly, hardly obtaining enough air through the wiles of his pleasure. Sasuke never wanted this feeling to end: pain smeared with sinful pleasure coursing through his every fibre, his whole being. He knew he wouldn't-couldn't- last long with the intensity of such beautiful sex.

Naruto watched as Sasuke haphazardly stroked his cock and shouted out his orgasm; semen shooting all over Sasuke's heaving chest and abdomen. Naruto almost came from the sight alone; never before had he seen such a sexy, euphoric looking orgasm, Sasuke looked like he'd landed in heaven, his body was trembling and he was still moaning, whispering Naruto's name softly. Naruto thrust into Sasuke desperate to feel that overcoming heat and pleasure. He could feel his balls drawing up and the delicious warmth of pleasure in his groin and along his cock, all too soon he felt that pleasure high swarm over him with the intensity of a thousand military bombs, exploding inside his body and his sperm spurting in to the condom. Naruto shivered once and rode out his release in a couple shallow and sated thrusts, before gently pulling out of Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled lazily and sighed heavily through his nostrils, lowering his feet to the mattress but keeping his knees bent-straitening up would hurt too much this soon-. Sasuke felt so happy for just that small space of time; with all his sexual energy he wished he could feel this happy for all his days. But alas the fakery was ruined when Naruto spoke.

"I think...that was the best sex I've _ever_ had. No word of a lie. Can we do this again?"

Sasuke turned his head to the side to stare at Naruto who was staring back at him with a ridiculous grin on his face, laid out sideways propped up with his elbow. Fuck, Sasuke wanted to do this again, if Sasuke had been serious about life, he would probably want to marry this man. Sasuke had always had a thing for things foreign and different to his norm, adding sex god attributes just hit it all off. But Sasuke could _never_ tie someone down to a fuck up like him; he was depressed on a good day, suicidal on a bad one, but never completely selfish or totally self centred to entail someone to his morose being. However, he could and would definitely-without the slightest doubt- have sex with him again and again and again. Besides, guys like Naruto didn't _do_ relationships, Sasuke _knew_ that just wasn't how foreign sex gods rolled.

"Mmmm, yeah, anytime Na-ru-to..." Sasuke smiled slyly and slid over to Naruto and gave him a sultry, open mouthed all tongues and saliva kiss; groaning all the while.

"That's gotta be the best thing I've heard all year. Now, you got a shower in the shit hole?" Naruto said whilst standing up and stretching, watching as Sasuke watched him with obvious desire burning his vision.

"Rents expensive in Tokyo, this is like a palace compared to the places further down this street, moron." Sasuke joked, but Naruto could tell it lacked any humour or positive vibes; he just scoffed in response, watching Sasuke get up slowly and walk across the room, his peachy bum swaying naturally.

"You want a shower or what? You'll have to share, water is expensive as well." Sasuke said grinning and raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Oh, Naruto sure didn't have a problem with that.

Xxxxxxx

Yay for my first consensual sex scene! Care to share how I did? Yeah I know Sasuke is extremely slutty, but there are reasons for it. No Itachi in this chapter . I promise plot next chapter and proper facts about Sasuke!

Please review, they mean more than you will ever know...


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Enjoy ;0. 

Naruto's dreams were flooded with Sasuke. At first it had been a very naked, very horny Sasuke in which Naruto had taken his pleasure with in a bath tub. Naruto guessed it had been in a bath tub because they'd had steamy sex in the shower before collapsing a top Sasuke's mattress. Although it had taken both of their flexible and calculating abilities to work out how exactly to _have_ sex in the shower; the cubicle was pathetically tiny, and Naruto's first reaction had been:"We ain't going to fit in that box, let alone fuck in it!" To which Sasuke had elegantly frowned and proceeded to show Naruto-rather than tell- that he _had _done this numerous times before and therefore it could and _would _be done again. It was probably the most straining and semi-uncomfortable sex Naruto had ever subjected himself too, Sasuke-of course- had no issues _at all_ with being _comfortable_ in the small space impaled on Naruto's dick.

However after Naruto had finished fucking Sasuke-in his dream- in a bath tub, the tub began to fill with crimson liquid with a smell that could be mistaken for nothing other than blood. Blood that was flowing like a ravine from Sasuke's arms. In no time at all, before Naurto could even register what was going on, Sasuke was dead. Eyes open and blood still flowing from him and over running the tub rim to flood the room until Naurto was _swimming _in Sasuke's blood. As in all dreams, the setting made no sense and Naruto found himself in a river of blood with the room he had just been present in, gone, as well as Sasuke. In his dream Naruto tried to blindly search for Sasuke, but in his confusion of going from sex to death, he didn't do _anything._ Naruto was quickly becoming frustrated with his dream, and for probably the first time in his life, was thankful when his _super_ loud ringtone awakened him.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, which starred for a moment at the empty space next to him, before sleepily getting up to search for his jacket. He eventually found it and pulled out his phone, he'd missed the call; it was missed at 11.27am. Damn, that was late. Naruto found his jeans and pulled them on, tugging and hopping about until they rested just how he liked. He lazily sighed and dragged his hands down his face whilst moving to sit on the mattress, as there was _nothing _else, not even a lone chair, to sit on. He coyly rang the number back, sighing again as he heard the dial tone.

"NARUTO YOU FUCKING CUNT OF A BROTHER! YO-"

"KYUUBI! Stop already, I'm not in the mood for-"

"Oh, _I'm sorry,_ did someone not turn up to your doc's appointment they'd _promised _they'd go to? I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO! Assh-"

"I have a brilliant excuse, you're gonna love it, I promise." Naruto cooed in an attempt to calm his brother's rage to curiosity.

"Oh yeah? 'Cos you broke your last promise bro, this better be fucking good or I'm gonna beat you so bad _you'll _be the one needing a doc!" Kyuubi hissed down the line, and Naruto could just imagine that contorted sulky, mixed with anger, frown on his face.

"I had the best sex the world has ever seen last night an-"

"SEX! Why y-"

"Fucks sake! Let me finish alright? _And_ he's something _really_ special, I can just _tell, _got this look about him, the way he speaks, moves, _looks._ I think I'm on to a winner." Naruto beamed down the line, grinning to himself and absently wondering where Sasuke was on a Saturday morning.

"Okay, okay, question. What comes first, bros or hoes?"

"Look, I'm sorry, I wasn't planning on missing your appointment, and I'll make it up to you, somehow..."

"You're an ass, you know that? I might hav-"

"You don't." Naruto deadpanned quickly.

"You don't _know_ that for sure Naruto. I forgive you, but I'm still pissed off; big time. You gonna tell me more about this 'special' guy then?"

"I had a creepy dream about him, just before you rang."

"Yeah?"

"We were having sex, in a bath, then he started _bleeding_ loads, _died_, and then I was swimming in an ocean of _his_ blood." Naruto said in a slightly confused and deciphering tone.

"That's sick. You guys have kinky sex or something? They say dreams are sorting out reality...?"

"Very funny. But, in serious consideration, I noticed some scars on his arms when he had sex last night. Real deep ones, long and serious; clean cut." Naruto frowned, remembering Sasuke clinging to him in the shower, and his momentary and pleasure hazed glances in which Naruto had absently spotted said scars along Sasuke's fore and upper arms. At the time, Naruto had dragged it to the back of his mind; not wanting to consider what he was seeing, but now, in retrospect, Naruto had to admit he was _very_ concerned and slightly _irritated_ that his 'special' guy had scars along his arms, which of course indicated something deeper and more oppressing that could not be seen.

"Trust you to pick a nut job. They on his wrists and shit?"

"I don't know, only saw the tops of his arms, I _really_ hope not-"

"Yeah, your _special_ boy won't be so special if he's dead." Kyuubi scoffed.

"_Not funny_."

"Don't get involved with a wacko Naruto, crazies ain't so special when they're dying and crying and bleeding and screaming and all of that _other_ crap you know better than anyone comes with them." Kyuubi's tone turned serious and Naruto knew he was right, but he was already involved now, and he wasn't going to change that, Naurto knew Sasuke was far more than some '_crazy'_, he _was_ special, Naruto just _knew it._ He felt it thrum through his soul and thump at his heart, tingle across his skin and soar around his body; Naurto knew special when he saw it-felt it-, and Sasuke far surpassed anything even close to special Naruto had ever encountered, and it was _definitely_ not just the sex.

"Sorry Kyuubi, I can't agree to that."

"Narut-" BEEP BEEP BEEP-

Naruto gawped at his screen in mock annoyance: what a convenient time to lose battery.

Naruto lifted his head to scope Sasuke's apartment, which was more a large room than anything else. By the front door was the kitchen, consisting of a fridge, cooker, sink, a couple of cupboards and a lone worktop; which all together appeared old and in need of some T.L.C. But then again, so did the whole place. The walls were a shabby gray-ish colour with areas looking almost off white; the corners were just plaster where the paint had worn away. Naruto blew a sigh of relief that he could see no mould present. The floor was half concrete and half wooden. The concrete area covered the kitchen and led to and through the bath room and W.C. The rest of the room was a dark cherry wood; uneven and cracking, most probably not real wood.

But what shook Naruto most was the lack of furniture of any sort, the only furniture present was the mattress he was currently sitting on and a large almost antique looking chest with a flat top that was being used as a table-going by the clutter covering it. Another aspect Naruto found quite disturbing were the bottles. Alcoholic beverage bottles, some empty, some half full, some unopened littered the floor, some congregating in groups, others lonesome. Naruto put a guess at about 50-60 bottles lying about as if they owned the place. Naruto didn't understand how they had managed to avoid tripping over them the previous night. It was then that Naruto _really_ started to notice the smell or rather _stink_ of Sasuke's apartment, alcohol, predominately whisky, mixed with the musky dull smell of sex with perhaps a hint of tobacco. Which in Naruto's opinion was all together an unpleasant smell. Did Sasuke never clear away the bottles, or open the bloody window? It also occurred to Naurto that perhaps this wasn't where Sasuke actually lived, but a place for the weekends to fuck and drink. But then again, Sasuke's appearance, actions and aura pointed to an apartment like this, in this part of town.

Naruto felt clammy, he needed to wash his face before facing the day; before questioning Sasuke. Lazily Naruto got up, located his tee and pulled it on, stretching and sighing in the process. Combing a hand for no purpose through his messy hair, Naruto made his way to the bathroom opened the door to find a barley clothed Sasuke asleep next to the toilet. Sasuke had his jeans on, but not done up- like he'd half heartily dragged them on in a sleepy stupor. Sasuke was curled around the toilet in a foetal position, goose bumps clothing his back and what Naruto could see of his arms. His hair was as is it was the previous night, black like shadows and spiking up in messy directions. In the silence of the room, Naruto could hear the gentle whispers of Sasuke's breathing; in that moment Naruto had an almost overwhelming urge to drag Sasuke in to his arms and comfort him like an infant, but he pushed it down, repelling it.

Instead Naruto softly kicked Sasuke's thighs and shouted 'FIRE SASUKE FIRE!' Sasuke awoke immediately and twisted himself to lay on his back, gripping Naruto's ankle and glaring up at him with bleary, borderline bloodshot eyes, mouth still half open from sleep and hair flaying across his face. Naruto grinned and bent down to sit cross-legged next to Sasuke's head, purposefully avoiding looking at his arms.

"Why you sleeping next to the toilet, it's unhygienic, you know?" Naruto joked knowing full well why one falls asleep on the bathroom floor.

"Was sick." Sasuke mumbled through lazily gritted teeth and yawned before releasing Naruto's ankle and sitting up, reclining on his arms behind him. Sasuke glanced down at his dishevelled state, sighed, decided he couldn't care less and began staring at Naruto. Fuck. He wanted Naruto, as in, I-want-you-to-stay-and-never-leave, kind of want. And by Sasuke's standards, that just wasn't right. Uchiha Sasuke _did not_ want people to _stay _with him; he wanted people to _have sex_ with him. Sasuke didn't like being so out of control of his own wants. Sasuke didn't like being out of control. Being out of control of you- the one thing you were almost guaranteed to have control over- had disastrous consequences; Sasuke's childhood had taught him that.

"You have food in this dump?" Naruto asked leaning closer to Sasuke's face. Sasuke Frowned and stood up, silently stretched and then placed open palms on Naruto's pecs and started to intimate a groping action as if Naruto had breasts whilst making a small muffled groan.

"Errr dude-Sasuke? You alright?" Naruto questioned cautiously almost in disbelief of the crazy shit this guy kept pulling out his figurative bag. Sasuke didn't answer, but he stilled the movement of his hands.

Gently, Naruto caressed his hands and fingertips across Sasuke's hips, up the sides of his waist and along his scared arms until finally reaching Sasuke's wrists. Sasuke said nothing. Naruto gulped and softly turned Sasuke's wrists over, biting his lip as he stroked feather light over deep, pearl white scars. Sasuke's breath hitched but he still said nothing, didn't move and Naruto could feel Sasuke's pulse increase. Naruto slowly raised his head to stare into Sasuke's weary eyes, a small smile appeared on his lips before he parted them to speak, but all too quickly Sasuke jerked his right hand away from Naurto and firmly pushed it against Naruto's mouth. Weary eyes turned dark with a fierce emotion Naruto couldn't quite place.

"Don'.a ." Sasuke squinted his eyes and momentarily lifted his lips in a warning snarl, which had no affect on Naruto at all; nothing about Sasuke was threatening.

Sasuke was about to say something else when a phone that wasn't Naruto's started ringing. Sasuke's eyes widened and he leapt of Naruto and left with lightning speed to find his phone, only uttering a single '_Itachi!_, in his flurry. _Itachi? That better fucking not be his boyfriend!_ Naruto walked out the bathroom just in time to see Sasuke pull out his mobile from his right shoe and answer it with a gasped and relived-

"Aniki! I-" But he got no further and his face turned from flustered to overwhelmed and aghast in such a short amount of time, Naruto had to blink to check that look was really painted onto Sasuke's face. Sasuke then flopped down from his crouched position over his shoe to slump on his but with splayed legs, as if his body had no strength nor motivation to keep him up any longer, his back slouched and expression unmoving, lips ever so slightly quivering as his _brother_ on the other line continued to talk. Naruto watched and moved closer, sitting down a safe enough distance away to half listen to a conversation without appearing rude and nosy of-in retrospect- a strangers conversation. Stranger. Naruto mentally cringed; he and Sasuke had met barley 12 hours ago, what right did he have to question, ask or judge Sasuke? None, and that answer hurt, stabbed at Naruto, it wasn't fair, he wanted to know _everything _about Sasuke, and he wanted to know now. But he had no right to demand such a thing. Naruto was cut off from his thoughts by Sasuke's voice, careful, quiet; that of a perplexed child.

"Confirmed...?"

Naruto raised his eyebrows in concern, what was confirmed?

"I-I'll be right ov-It's fi-Itachi! I can get there." Sasuke slowly dropped his hand away from his ear and absently pressed the _end call_ button. He stayed unmoving for a moment, Naruto left him to it and silently stood up and located his jacket and shoes and quietly-so as not to disturb Sasuke's thoughts- put them on. When he stood up straight from tying his laces, Sasuke was also standing and staring at him with a slightly aghast and worried look. Naruto moved closer, close enough to comfort if so desired, but he held back and simply stood, waiting for Sasuke to say something. Sasuke's eyebrows lowered and he pursed his lips, eyes intently staring into Naruto's, ghostly pale hand clutching at his phone.

"Can you drive me somewhere?" Sasuke's voice was cautious, and it was obvious to Naruto that Sasuke expected him to decline and walk out with weak excuses. But Naruto would decline nothing this man asked of him, this man he'd only just met, knew nothing about. Hell would freeze over before Naurto worked out what was up with that.

Naruto smiled and pulled his keys out his jacket pocket to empathize his answer. "Of course, anywhere you wanna go, Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't smile back. He nodded, shoved his phone in his pocket and zipped and buttoned his jeans before yanking on the long black tee he'd been wearing the previous night, along with his tight faded black leather jacket that looked like it'd been brought form the women's section rather than the men's, which didn't surprise Naruto at all considering slight physique. Sasuke heaved on his right dark green _Doc Martin_ boot without socks and eyes quickly scanned the room in frenzy for his left boot.

"WHRE-"

"Outside the apartment; you pulled your key from it and left it outside." But Sasuke stopped listening at 'you' to franticly open the front door and drop to his knees to find his shoe, which of course was exactly where Naruto had said, and Sasuke sighed in relief; they were his only pair of shoes. Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"Who the fuck do you think would steal them? They're totally wrecked." Naruto said whilst moving next to Sasuke by the door, who had by now tugged on his left shoe but not before pulling his apartment key from the door and placing it inside, well, thank fuck no one had stolen his key.

"People around here will steal anything." Sasuke shot back, standing up straight and ushering Naruto away from the door so he could shut it. Naruto hummed in mock understanding and followed Sasuke's brisk walk down the stairs and out the complex, where Naruto bumped in to Sasuke who had abruptly stopped in the small car park.

"Can't remember your car." Sasuke mumbled in what looked like slight embarrassment to Naruto. Naruto breathed out heavily started walking over to his car, motioning for Sasuke to follow.

Naruto took his keys from his pocket, made a small 'clucking' sound whilst locating his car key, unlocked his car, nodded his head at Sasuke to get in, and then got in himself. The two of them sat there for a few seconds, Naruto waiting for directions or something; Sasuke working out what to say.

"I need to know where I'm going to drive you somewhere Sasuke." Sasuke didn't seem to hear, Naruto nudged him on his shoulder with his palm, "Hey...Where am I taking you? Sasuke?"

"Be patient! God's sake! I'm trying to remember the quickest way to get _there!_" Sasuke huffed and rubbed his temples with petite fingertips. Naruto waited.

"Its b- Do you know Tokyo well?" Sasuke questioned, Naruto did have a strong _Kyoto_ accent after all, maybe he was just visiting Tokyo.

"Yeah, I do."

"Do you know the boarding school near the row of sex clubs?"

"Where those serial killings of the hos-"

"Yeah, that's it. Drive there, I'll give you finer directions once we get closer." Sasuke motioned for Naruto to get driving: Naruto chuckled and started the engine.

"Where is _there_ exactly?" Naruto questioned slightly cautions.

"Family home, kind of. Just drive, it's something serious, you'll understand when we arrive."

Naruto began driving; watching Sasuke cross his arms over his chest and stare out the window with an odd look upon his face.

"Why can't you just tell me Sasuke?"

Sasuke slowly turned to face towards Naruto's direction, his eyebrows twisted in thought and mouth moving but not opening; searching for words; which when spoken, were whispered and strained.

"Because...Because I don't know how...to." He then made an expression as if he was about to vomit, but it quickly turned into a stern frown.

"Now stop asking questions, I _don't_ want to talk." Sasuke's voice was grim but quiet, and Naruto stopped talking and instead switched on the radio.

The location they were driving to was at least a 30 minute drive and Naruto knew that Kyuubi was going to rant about wasting patrol on some guy he'd just met. Could he really trust Sasuke? And what exactly was Naruto getting himself into? Sasuke had said it was something serious, but for all Naruto knew that could just be a ploy to shut him up, keep him quiet, keep him guessing. And boy was he guessing. Guessing about everything. Why did Sasuke live in such a shit hole? Why did he have suicide scars? Why did he try to kill himself? Did he even try to kill himself? Was he an alcoholic? Was he a sex addict? Did he have a partner? Was his brother just like him? Why was he letting Naruto-a stranger- drive him to something 'serious'? And the questions just went on and on and on. Because Naruto was the curious type who _always _got answers and Sasuke was going to be no different.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they had arrived outside the school Sasuke had began giving Naruto finer directions, in a shaky voice that sounded nervous with maybe a hint of agitation. It had put Naruto on edge. Sometimes Sasuke couldn't even manage to speak and would instead point a shaking hand in the correct direction before regaining his voice with an apprehensive gulp. It was obvious to Naruto that Sasuke was trying to get a hold of himself and put on a strong composure.

Then they arrived at Sasuke's 'kind of' home, and Naruto instantly felt sick with pure fear and anxiety.

The house was a queer building surrounded by derelict homes of the same sort, completely made of concrete with a decaying garden that screamed dysfunctional. On the opposite side of the road were rows of low ground flats with graffiti of an untalented kind covering many of the visible walls. There was litter everywhere, including bottles and cigarettes. And if Naruto was totally honest with himself; a place like this would be almost exactly where he would picture Sasuke growing up: somewhere depressing, deteriorating and crying unfortunate poverty. But that wasn't what shook Naruto.

Four police cars, one ambulance, one motorbike and more people that Naruto could count were within the vicinity that was fenced of 'POLICE INVESTIGATION'. A fence that was posted around Sasuke's 'kind of' home.

Naruto turned off the engine and turned to Sasuke; he swallowed carefully and breathed heavily.

"What the fuck is going on?"

Sasuke didn't answer; he couldn't, being here, seeing it, made all so real than Itachi's muffled voice over a phone. No, he hadn't seen it yet, but he needed to see it, needed to see it was the truth that would perhaps liberate him. Sasuke opened the door and almost leaped out the car; slamming it behind him he began walking towards Itachi.

Naruto huffed and followed Sasuke. Stopping short when he saw who Sasuke was walking up to. If Naruto hadn't already known that Itachi was a brother-hence obviously making him male-, he would have without doubt thought Itachi was of the female gender, because he was nothing short of stunning in the most effeminate way. Naruto was actually finding it incredibly hard to believe that Itachi was _not _a woman. Itachi had long black hair woven from silk surpassing his hips even in a high ponytail, all his features were soft, from gentle eyes embellished with feather like eyelashes, to a round nose to plump pouty lips down to a curved jaw and chin. Itachi was slightly smaller that Sasuke but just as slim with the same pert woman's ass and shaped legs, their fashion sense was also very similar. Itachi wore tight black jeans with an imitation of red snakeskin leather jacket almost mirroring Sasuke's black leather jacket and jeans. The differences lay at footwear and jewellery. Where Sasuke wore forest green demolished _Doc Martins _Itachi wore perfectly kept black and white platform brogues. Sasuke wore no jewellery-but Naruto had noticed his ears pierced in several places- where as Itachi had delicate dangly ruby red earrings in the shape of tears. It was easily seen they were siblings.

Eventually, after what appeared like a heated debate that Itachi had lost, Sasuke got escorted inside the house with a police officer in shady looking glasses. Itachi stood frowning, twirling his hair around in his delicate hands in an enticing and almost seductive looking way. But it was obvious this was not what Itachi was intending like by the frowning distant expression on his beautiful face.

Although Naruto felt like he was intruding on an altogether very personal and morose occasion, Naruto just couldn't help himself. He wanted to remain with Sasuke through anything, show him he was here to stay, to endure anything Sasuke did. Starting with an incident such as this-whatever it was- would surely prove his intent and genuine care and interest, wouldn't it? Naruto still wasn't sure why he was going so far for this Sasuke. No one had ever had an effect like this before and sadly, Naruto found it disturbing and eerie; not even Kyuubi made him this damned determined and loyal.

Anxiously Naruto walked to Itachi's side, he got so far as to open his mouth before Itachi had turned on him, stern eyes fixing to Naruto's orbs and face showing warning and suspicions feelings before he ground out a hissed:

"Who are _you_ and what are you doing _here _with _Sasuke." _Itachi held Naruto with his eyes for an answer, arms now crossed in a display of authority whilst curiosity mingled with his uncertainty.

But Naruto was neither fearful nor intimated by Itachi's –perhaps- rudeness, because he understood completely. He and Kyuubi were exactly the same with each other, protective and defensive, always had been; always needed to be. In Itachi's glaring stare and sharp words he saw the same devotion and safeguarding they attended to one another and the same caution to those who invited themselves into their lives. In a reverse situation, Kyuubi would for sure be demanding answers from the invader in which he had never seen, and the same would be true for Naruto. Naruto appreciated that in Itachi's case, looking after, keeping safe, a brother like Sasuke was a top priority, Naruto- who knew nothing about Sasuke-had already deduced that something was wrong with him, so how much more so would a brother be well aware of this and whole heartily dedicated to protecting and sheltering Sasuke?

It was no mystery to Naruto why Itachi was acting so brash, in fact he welcomed it, to know that Sasuke had a brother like him, one who cared and watched his back was comforting to Naruto; at least Sasuke _did_ in fact have somebody who was aware of his state and was dealing with it, hopefully helping, encouraging him through it.

Naruto softened and relax his body, smiling softly in a show of submission, understanding and assurance. He spoke gently and with respect, wearing his tender smile throughout.

"I'm Uzamaki Naruto. I'm here with your brother, Sasuke, because he asked me to bring him here. I-"

Itachi curtly cut him off, "Who are you to Sasuke, Uzamaki?"

Naruto wasn't at all surprised or taken aback by fierce Itachi's butting in. "I'm nothing to him...but...it's difficult to explain...I...Sasuke is special, I desperately _want_ to be something to him."

Itachi wasn't at all convinced; men chased Sasuke all the time, he was well aware his brother acted like a slut. "You mean you want to sleep with him again? I swear-"

Naruto stopped himself from taking offence, but still, he wasn't going to accept that. "Look, I don't know what's up with Sasuke, but I'm not after sex, if it was just that I would've cleared of already. It's something indescribable, but I don't ever want to leave Sasuke." Naruto was stern and left no room for argument, Itachi softened his glare and assessed Naruto, taking in his appearance and words.

"I'll have to see it to believe it. You have no idea 'what's up' with Sasuke."

Itachi then turned away from Naruto too stare blankly at the police officers roaming the territory. Naruto looked around also, what the hell had gone on? Naruto took a gamble.

"What's going on?"

Itachi coughed in shock and questioned wide-eyed at Naruto. "Sasuke didn't tell you?"

"Nope not a word; said he didn't know how to."

Itachi sighed and began absently plaiting a small section of his hair. "I'm not really sure how much, if anything, I'm allowed to tell you, or even if I should." Itachi spoke more to himself that Naruto.

"Sasuke said it was serious."

Itachi laughed, raw and cold; almost in mocking of the 'serious' tragedy.

"It is serious. Our farther shot our mother; then shot himself."

Naruto was shocked at the way Itachi didn't even flinch; the way he stayed passive as he uttered such words. Naruto thought back to when Sasuke got the phone call, Sasuke had looked utterly shocked, but not tearful or mournful, he had only been agitated and quiet when in the car. Naruto's brain worked like clockwork, trying to deduce why this morose occasion seemed to mean little to both brothers, but he came to nothing. It was more than a little strange, maybe even absurd and slightly surreal. Maybe their parents weren't actually dead, but severely injured? Seemed unlikely, but Naruto took a shot anyway.

"Are they dead? Both of them?"

"Yes instantly...apparently." Still Itachi stayed passive.

Naruto stood next to Itachi flabbergasted into silence, watching the scene. Soon Sasuke emerged from the building, eyes wild and walking staggered as if he had emerged from a dream. But to Naruto, he didn't look like someone who had just seen their dead parents; rather he looked as if he had just witnessed a strange but fantastical event. No, that couldn't be right, Naruto had to be assessing this all wrong, he _had to be._

Sasuke reached them and seemed to be oblivious to Naruto's presence. He reached for Itachi with his hands, who reacted by taking them in his and pulling him close, a very small and almost unnoticeable frown on his face. Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on Itachi's shoulder-who with wearing his plat formed shoes, was the same height-. Itachi realised his right hand from Sasuke's and started gently stroking it through Sasuke's hair.

Naruto had no idea what to do; he felt incredibly out of place and knew he shouldn't be here. The whole situations, including the sibling's reactions were surreal and foreign to Naruto. He felt as if he would wake up feeling dazed and confused, from this odd morning.

Eventually he heard Sasuke speak, he had to check himself to be sure he heard correctly what Sasuke had voiced. As in a dreamy and utterly soothed voice that sent cold shivers through Naruto, Sasuke voiced:

"It's beautiful, Itachi...so beautiful."

Itachi didn't react, but inside he felt his heart implode and fought away the urge to weep and shake Sasuke into realization, comprehension. But he understood, so he stayed calm, only whispering a small:

"Sshhh, Otouto."

Naruto gaped at them in bewildered horror.

And it was then he remembered he never did wash his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N. No sex and no histories revealed, sorry I just got carried away with the chapter, all that happened needed to though and i don't want to rush anything. I don't know areas of Tokyo well at all, so I'm using basic facts and images to create my scenes and areas.

Thank you so much for reading and please share your thoughts and review, I get so over excited when I read reviews and I adore every one of them. Special thanks to MDA and ANON for your encouraging reviews!

Also, please feel free to PM with questions or if you feel like talking, I'm always up for talking to my fellow Yaoi addicts!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Firstly thank you to all the lovely reviews, especially: NiKibggy- who encouraged me to hurry and get this damn chapter done-. Sasuke Uzumaki 83: Thank you! And yes, it is fun at times ;). . and Dragon77. All Your reviews were beautiful to my eyes and were truly encouraging! Please continue with the feedback, I feel like I need all that I can get and I appreciate and adore every single thing you say.

Okay, so this is the longest chapter I ever though I could write, and guess what? I through in a sex scene for you guys, YAY ^_^, LOVE ME? I'd also like to talk about Itachi and say his character will be developed more, but since he is so complex, I need some time to think about placing him, probably through a brother bonding session?

Anyway, please enjoy...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When alone Itachi often reflects on Sasuke as a child. He thinks about what Sasuke said and talked about, what Sasuke liked to do, what Sasuke did, what he didn't do and even didn't say. Itachi examines these memories in search of abnormalities. The crucial slip ups Sasuke made in which Itachi didn't notice. Usually, he finds nothing, and he doesn't understand why.

Sasuke was his everything. The one thing he treasured in his existence. Everything Itachi did was generally done for Sasuke, to protect him, to make him happy; to safeguard his innocence and naivety. When Itachi found out he had failed, he realised that not only had the world he'd created for himself been a lie, but he also knew that Sasuke had-in the end- become someone just like himself. Days, weeks and months after Sasuke had tried to bleed himself out, Itachi had raided his mind in a ferocious frenzy with the same desperation he used to guard Sasuke from Fugaku and Madara, to find how he utterly missed his mothers revolting abuse. Every time he came to nothing, and every time he'd breakdown in silent, hopeless sobs.

Itachi always visited Sasuke on Friday evenings at the end of the week when Sasuke needed a break from studying, and when Itachi got off work early. Itachi knew that the first year of college sucked your energy and time away, and by Fridays the world was looking bleak. So he caught the 17.07 train from work to his dank old home, bringing sake and western treats to indulge Sasuke whilst making him smile and lock some stress away. It was a comforting arrangement which both brothers looked forward to, especially since both parents never seemed to be around anymore.

But on the third Tuesday in February, at 1.37am Itachi awoke from a skin crawling dream and just managed to drag himself to the bathroom to purge the flashing pictures from his mind. After that he couldn't sleep; was scared to fall asleep in fact, and an overwhelming urge to embrace his pretty otouto enveloped him. And he couldn't shake it off, for 26 minutes he tried to reason that he should leave Sasuke be, but eventually he wound himself up so much he didn't even remember getting dressed before he was outside. The freezing air whipped his hair around and whispered through his clothing as he risked walking the full 29 minutes to see Sasuke. His reasoning gone and lips blue, Itachi let himself in and silent as a shadow went to Sasuke's room. Where he found an empty bed and a tidy room.

Sasuke never tied, cleaned, or organised anything. Neither-to Itachi's knowledge- did he leave the house at 2.34am. Itachi felt panic warm in his chest and blinked several times. He turned on his heels and studied the landing looking for anything that was strange. Nothing was strange, Itachi was scared, memories flashed; he needed to puke again. Itachi pushed the bathroom door open and yanked the light on, red blinded his sight and a scream gurgled with despair and sobbing replaced his vomit.

Itachi didn't remember dialling the ambulance, he didn't remember his parents coming in, he didn't remember how he ended up purged on the edge of the cheap plastic hospital seat, stroking Sasuke's feather smooth hair and begging his deaf body to wake up, _please don't leave me._ Because the only thing he did remember was blood surrounding Sasuke like a coffin, blood that had undoubtedly ran from the large gouges from wrists to just before inside elbow. The kitchen knife laying limp in his right hand.

Itachi had never felt so confused and lost in all his days. For the life of him he was completely lost for finding why Sasuke wanted to die. His brother had the beautiful life his father and uncle had never let him have; the normal childhood god hadn't graced him with. But none of that could be true anymore. The doctor said he was only living because he's cuts had been _inaccurate_, how such large and violent injuries could not severe through _something_ accurate, Itachi couldn't grasp, but he was thankful none the less. And he found he had a whole new respect for the life force that was blood. Especially that blood pulsing through his baby brother. The tiny cells that _hadn't_ leaked from his fragile form, that had let Sasuke live-somewhat- made Itachi thank whatever '_guardian fucking angel'_ Sasuke appeared to have watching over him, because heck, Itachi knew you could perish easily from blood loss. Not that he had ever lost large amounts of blood, because if he ever did/had done; he fucking knew no '_guardian fucking angel' _would save him.

It was now 4.47am, Mikoto and Fugaku were standing, staring, both at awkward distance from Sasuke's-now- steadily breathing body. Fugaku staying away as not to be near Itachi, and Mikoto because, well Itachi didn't know. He stared at his weak and broken mother, really looked, searching for emotion, of which he could find none. It was true she had always been dead to him, but thinking in slow, past motion, Mikoto had not shed a single tear for her possible dead or dying baby. Mothers cried when their children tried to leave this world. Their mother had always been the kind to cry and breakdown at every little thing, and this was nothing little. This was an ocean in a glass. And another thing Itachi couldn't grasp. And with his father so close to him, and thinking fogged, he felt suffocated, he needed air, he was going to vomit...but he couldn't leave Sasuke.

The Doctor came back in, a clean cut, upper class born doctor with glassy brown eyes and polished black brogues. He knew the Uchihas' couldn't pay up the hospital fees, he was here to sort out the debt it would cause Fugaku. Even in morbid circumstances money was still the most important thing. Mikoto and Fugaku both turned to stare at him; they knew what he was after. Fugaku frowned and crossed his arms, Mikoto moved to stand next to Sasuke, her lifeless eyes glaring down at him. The doctor began his speech:

"I'm sorry to bring this up at such an awful time for yo-" Mikoto had started talking over the respectful doctor at 'awful', her voice chilling, and words disgusting.

"You should have just let him die. He was always worthless."

That was when Itachi knew he'd missed something huge and the salty tears silently slid down his face. The world stopped for that moment when Itachi finally grasped a glimpse of what he'd missed. Then Sasuke awoke, and soon, all hell broke loose, because Itachi wasn't going to let it happen anymore.

"Naruto, I wanna fuck."

"Sasuke... I really don't think-"

"I'm so hungry for you."

Naruto said nothing. He couldn't because Sasuke was on top of him, his velvety tongue lapping his mouth and his dirty lips sucking his lips and tongue. Sasuke straddled his slim thighs over Naruto's groin and stretched his legs down to rock his needy ass into Naruto's crotch and thighs. Naurto couldn't help but moan along with Sasuke. Sasuke had his left hand clasped around Naruto's neck and his right holding his face painfully tight as if Naruto would evaporate if he loosened his grip. Sasuke was kissing with bruising force, their noses pushed against each other, making breathing impossible. Naruto wanted this stop, it wasn't right and he decided it definitely went against his morals.

At the murder scene the brothers embrace had been interrupted by a moody middle aged police officer, he asked that non family left the scene and that the brothers come for questioning. Itachi's face turned panic stricken and he pleaded Sasuke's insanity as reason to let him go along with Naruto. Sasuke had only smirked as Itachi replied;

"Well officer my brother is very _ill_ an-"

"He looks fine to me."

"Sasuke is highly mentally unstable and after such a...a _traumatic _occurrence will not be in an able state of mind to answer questions sanely." Itachi sounded over desperate, his voice getting slightly higher of pitch as he finished speaking and a sweet smile playing his face in pleading and perhaps persuasion using his fragile beauty.

Sasuke had only snorted and continued to smirk, now at the officer. Itachi turned quickly and gave him a downcast look and Sasuke immediately changed his expression to one of troubled. The officer had sighed and allowed Sasuke to be taken away from the scene. Itachi gave naurto a warning look mingled with excessive worry to which naurto mouthed _'I'll take care of him', _but it was obvious Itachi wasn't reassured.

And to be honest, neither was Naruto. He had no idea _how to care _ofSasuke. And that in itself scared him, because if he couldn't take care of him, than what else had he to offer? And Kyuubi's words were running through his head as he drove Sasuke to his home, but the more he thought about it, the more he knew he just couldn't give Sasuke up without even trying, without even beginning to show him what life could be like.

Sasuke made Naruto jump when he began speaking, for the first time his tone solid and sane.

"I know you're shocked, but you don't understand. I hated my parents, so why would I mourn for people I hated?"

Naruto didn't know what to say. He wanted to ask why he hated his own parents, but with Sasuke such a question was probably dangerous grounds.

"Where are you taking me? I need a drink." Sasuke turned to look at Naruto his expression plain and cold.

When they had got in to Naruto's apartment, it was obvious Sasuke was both shocked and impressed, for Naruto's 'place' was heavens above his own crummy flat. Naruto's apartment was modern with splashes of his personality all about the place, with photos on almost every wall and surface. For someone like Sasuke, who rarely had friends and family, so many photos made him ache. It was true he had been lonely for the longest time, but being with Naruto, who was obviously popular and happy with his lot in life pained Sasuke. And standing there, staring at an array of picture frames of smiling faces, his right hand idly stroking the regal leather sofa next to the cabinet, with the heat of the apartment welcoming him and Naruto's voice vibrating through the apartment to eventually shiver through him, Sasuke felt despair envelop him. Despair that he didn't have any of this, half through his own fault, and despair at the hatful god who had brought Naruto into his life to torment him with something-

"-I can never have." Sasuke whispered his train of thought aloud as he often did when submersed in his thinking.

"Can't have what Sasuke?" Not realising Naruto was behind him, Sasuke jumped forward in shock clashing against the cabinet causing multiple picture frames to fall face down. Sasuke cursed and apologized, picking up the frames with shaky fingers; he really needed a drink, a strong sprit, probably a whole bloody bottle. Actually, he needed to be away from Naruto: this torment was making him emotional.

"Sasuke, its fine...Sasuke!" Naruto noticed Sasuke's distress and placed his own large hand over Sasuke's trembling left one, tiny and pathetic in comparison, to prevent him from picking up the frames. Sasuke in took a breath and clenched his hand into a fist. Naruto wrapped his other arm around Sasuke's waist, pulling him in and breathing softly next to his face. Sasuke screwed his eyes shut. Naruto being so close made him so horny, all he wanted was to push his ass back and grind into Naruto, to let those large hands grab all over his body, he bit back a moan and stayed still; tense.

"You want to talk about it?" Naruto leaned in close, not being able to resist the smooth snow white skin of his neck, and nuzzled softly, placing a gentle kiss whilst prying open Sasuke's fist. "Relax."

Sasuke exhaled harshly, turned sharply and with all his strength-and catching Naruto off guard- pushed him to the sofa. Naruto landed in a seated but shock stricken sprawled position. Whilst stunned, Sasuke ripped of his jacket whilst huskily saying: "Naruto, I wanna fuck."

Bringing him to his current predicament, a horny Sasuke who was more than hungry; he was like a fucking _starved_ tiger. But this wasn't what Naruto wanted, he didn't want rough, hard fucking with Sasuke, he want something calmer, gentler that _meant_ something. It didn't seem right anyway, no matter how Sasuke felt about it, his parents had just died. Naruto also decided that sex was a defence mechanism Sasuke had picked up, hard fucks that meant nothing but made him feel _something_ for a while until he needed more again. When things got to intimate or when something he didn't want to deal with came up, he fucked it away.

Well, Naruto wasn't going to let Sasuke do that this time, fuck Naruto was going to get some sort of confession from him. Using his strength he pried Sasuke's hands and arms from his body and pinned them together and held them to Sasuke's chest and then pushed him backwards as far as possible without making Sasuke topple of his lap. Sasuke looked distraught at the loss and growled, but Naruto growled back and Sasuke's expression looked a little scared, but never the less still very pissed off.

"We are not doing this Sasuke, at least not until you clarify what's going on here, not just between us, but you, what's going on with you. I'm not expecting your life story, just give me something here, because _fuck_ have you got me good."

Naruto held on to Sasuke, face stern, Naruto's ocean eyes penetrating into Sasuke's. Sasuke was shell shocked. Nobody he'd been with had done this before, stopped him and demanded explanation, clarity on who he was. Sasuke could feel fear bubbling inside him; anxiety making his body tremor slightly. Naruto's eyes were too much, they held to much strong emotion. Sasuke tried to work up bitterness and anger as to ward Naruto off, because honestly, he had no other ideas on how to react.

"It's none of your bus-"

Naruto shook Sasuke once; hard.

"Do not fucking tell me it's none of my business when you've drawn me in this much!" Naruto pulled Sasuke forward by the grip he had on his arms so that their faces were almost touching; their breathing mingling together. Sasuke swallowed and held his breath, feeling his heart rate speed up and knowing Naruto could feel it to.

Naruto was annoyed, maybe even angry; he knew Sasuke had way more to say than that, when you keep emotions inside, a part of you is always desperate to let them out, and he wasn't going to let Sasuke get away with this, not after the earth shattering sex, not after the scars, not after his dream and certainly not after witnessing him at the crime scene. Naruto felt involved, and he felt strong emotions towards Sasuke that he couldn't place and couldn't dampen; Sasuke was the one thing he was going to make sure he clung on to, fought for, whether it was out of longing, pride or desire didn't matter at the moment, Naurto just knew this was a crucial moment in making Sasuke see what Naruto had decided Sasuke meant to him, and fuck had it became a huge amount in a laughably small amount of time.

"Whether you believe it or not, because hell, I can hardly believe it myself, I fucking care about you with such gravity it _bloody hurts_ to think of other guys fucking you just for the kicks, it makes me shudder when I think about you all alone in that shitty apartment with just your whisky to keep you company and...And shit! Just give me _something _here _please_..."

Sasuke was fighting to keep it together, and frightened that he couldn't. Naruto made him weak, made him want to give him everything he was; hand over his soul on a silver platter. _Nobody_ apart from Itachi had ever cared about him, had ever tried to reach out to him with such force and desperation, it made Sasuke feel empty, yet so full of unspoken fears, emotions and endearments. He wanted Naruto to see, to understand, but Sasuke had never been apt at expressing himself. Sasuke opened and closed his mouth, squeezed his eyes shut and assaulted with his mind for words to convey not just what Naruto wanted to hear, but Sasuke wanted him to know.

But he just couldn't.

Then the tears came silent and slow at first as he desperately tried to prevent himself from sobbing. But no matter what he tried, the water wouldn't stop flowing, and the more worked up he became, the harder his sobs came out. Before long he was shaking and crying with full force, eyes screwed shut and despair coursing through him. He was so _pathetic._ Eyes closed, Sasuke was imagining Naruto's disgusted face as he broke down on his lap. Naruto's words racing through his brain, Sasuke just couldn't take this humiliation, he sat there just waiting for Naruto to push him of and tell him to get himself together like the man he was supposed to be; because honestly, at his age crying was barely acceptable even when he was alone. Sasuke was distraught, now Naruto would see him for what he was, a pathetic, worthless being that couldn't do anything other than what Naurto hated for him to do. When he felt Naruto release his arms, Sasuke made a move to escape before Naruto demanded it, but Naruto was too quick, warm toned arms embraced Sasuke and pulled him gently to his chest. Sasuke was shocked at Naruto's softness, shocked he still wanted him, which just made him cry even more, and by now, he was crying for so much, he didn't even know what nor why he was crying.

Naruto had his right arm encircling Sasuke with his hand caressing his head and hair, his left arm he had all the way around Sasuke's slim waist just above his hips. Naruto pulled Sasuke even closer and leaned down so that his lips made contact with Sasuke's temple. Naruto placed a kiss on Sasuke's temple and squeezed him in his arms before speaking in an affectionate and almost whispered voice against his head.

"S'okay Sasuke let it out, 'kay? You can tell me anything, even if it makes no sense, at any time you're up to it. I promise i won't get angry like that again, I'm so sorry, not just for forcing this on you, but for _everything_ else you're crying for." Naruto kissed Sasuke again and silently continued caressing him.

Naruto was mortified he'd made Sasuke cry, he honesty was not expecting Sasuke to break so easy. It just showed Naruto how fragile Sasuke really was, after this, no matter what walls Sasuke put up, Naruto was going to tear them down. Sasuke wasn't strong, or as fearless as Naruto had thought. But after this, Naruto doubted Sasuke would be able to recluse into his shell so easily. Naruto's words must have touched Sasuke somewhere and Naruto hoped they had touched him enough for Sasuke to stay around much longer.

Eventually Sasuke stopped crying, he stayed still for a moment, enjoying the feel of Naruto comforting him, his lips brushing against his head and occasionally kissing it. Sasuke felt heat and a strong desire encroach his chest; he never wanted to leave this strong, assuring hold. Naruto felt Sasuke stop crying and Sasuke felt him smile against his temple; Sasuke slowly sat up, allowing Naruto the time to readjust his arms around Sasuke's body, still preventing him from moving further away.

Sasuke's eyes were red and his face ever so slightly blotchy, eyes connected, Sasuke caressed Naruto's cheek, jaw and neck with his right hand, Naruto leaned into the caress still keeping the eye contact. Sasuke sighed sweetly and moved his face to nuzzle the other side of Naruto's neck, placing tender kisses up his neck and along his jaw, pausing faintly before pressing his lips against Naruto's own. Naruto sighed through his nose and kissed back, moving a hand to gently cup Sasuke's face. Sasuke opened his mouth and stroked his tongue languidly across Naruto's bottom lip, Naruto groaned and opened his mouth, teasing Sasuke with the slow speed in which he took to entwine their tongues. Sasuke moaned and Naruto squeezed his hip.

Naruto was in ecstasy, kissing Sasuke so passionately but with such tenderness; nothing like their first kiss. This was so much more than a kiss, this was Sasuke giving Naruto a apart of himself he seldom shared and Naruto was lapping it up. He couldn't help ghosting his hands over Sasuke's clothed form, taking his time in feeling his curves, edges and bones. Sasuke stopped him by holding his hands; he gradually stopped kissing Naruto to look at him as if he had never seen him before. He sighed and closed his eyes and leaned in to rest his forehead against Naruto's, nose tips touching, and inhaling Naruto's exhales. Sasuke had never felt so serene before, so relaxed with another human being in this way.

"Don't leave me. I want to stay...I..." He couldn't find the strength nor the wording to carry on. But Naruto understood; he was fucking elated in fact: _Sasuke wanted him to stay._

"Please do, stay with me. It's only early afternoon, but you must be tired, right?"

Sasuke nodded against Naruto's head, Naruto smiled and moved to place a small kiss to Sasuke's lips; Sasuke smiled airily back.

"Come on, you can sleep awhile." Naruto gently coaxed Sasuke into standing up.

Sasuke was unhappy about the loss of body contact, "But I want to have sex."

Naruto chuckled and took Sasuke's hand, leading him to his bedroom, "We can do that later, 'kay?"

Sasuke smirked and was going to make a move to imply that, no, he wanted it now, but he saw the bed and sleep called to him. Sasuke sat on the bed to test its comfy-ness, damn it was way better than his mattress. He was about to get in the bed when Naruto stopped him.

"You can't sleep in clothes, idiot."

Sasuke shrugged: he usually did.

"Hmm, undress me, then..." Sasuke said and sat up again; leaning back on his elbows and trying not to yawn. Being on such a welcoming bed made him realise how much sleep he had been missing out on lately.

Naruto grinned, leant over Sasuke, kissed him the forehead, and then he hooked his fingers under his top and dragged it up and over his body, his fingers sliding along Sasuke's sides as he did so. He noted how Sasuke's breath hitched just before his ribs. Naruto then placed a hand on Sasuke's abdomen and lightly pushed; Sasuke took the hint and lay down. Naruto slid his hand down to the jeans fastenings, watching Sasuke sigh as he did so. Leisurely Naruto popped open the button and pulled down the zip. He stroked his hands up to the top hem of Sasuke's jeans and began sliding them down over his gorgeous bum and lean thighs, watching as Sasuke pushed his ass up to help. The tight jeans were coming off rather easy until Naruto got above the knee, Naruto chuckled as he had to yank and tug the garment of, nearly pulling Sasuke to the floor with jeans. They were inside out and stuck around Sasuke ankles after much tugging, so Naruto lifted Sasuke's legs up and gently slid the jeans from each ankle, landing a loving kiss on each ankle as he did so.

After the jeans were removed Naruto rearranged Sasuke on the bed and kissed him on his cheeks, "There you go, you'll sleep better now."

Sasuke sighed in agreement and crawled under the covers. Naruto closed the blind and shut the door on his way out.

He had to call back Kyuubi.

Naruto located his charger and plugged his phone and switched it on. 5 missed calls and 3 messages. Naruto didn't bother reading the messages.

"Ah, so he _finally _returns my calls." Kyuubi sounded tired.

"Ran out of battery, sorry. You sound worn out."

"Hm, yeah went to the gym to get rid of my _negative _energy."

"Hah so _funny!_" Naruto said sarcastically. "But seriously, how are you? What the doctor say?"

"I'm fine. Nothing much, took some of my lung out and 'said come back next week and we'll we see', you know."

"You still pissed off with me? I promise I won't miss a single other appointment."

Kyuubi sighed. "Nah, I'm cool with it, I'll get you back anyway. And fuck yeah you'll be at _every other appointment, _Naruto."

Naruto chuckled and decided not to say anything more about Sasuke unless he asked. He didn't want to stress Kyuubi out on his behalf and neither did he want to discuss further developments in Sasuke's oddities.

Kyuubi yawned and half mumbled, "I'm shattered, gonna catch 40 winks, I'll see you Monday."

"I'll text you. Uh huh, I haven't forgotten. Bye."

As usual Kyuubi didn't say goodbye back, but clicked the hung up button leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts and a stomach growling for food. Naruto groaned in response and made himself the biggest meal he could manage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At 8.24pm Naruto could no longer concentrate on the television, for the whole afternoon and early evening all he could think about was an undressed Sasuke sleeping in his bad. Images of Sasuke's body flaunted around his mind playing havoc with his imagination. Surly Sasuke must be awake, or nearly so by now?

Naruto made no effort in being quiet when he sat on the edge of his bed next to a sleeping Sasuke; gently Naruto stroked his cheek and whispered his name. Sasuke awoke calmly and stared back at the object of his desires. Hadn't he promised sex _later? _In a sleep hazed voice Sasuke whispered,

"Is it later yet?"

Naruto chuckled and began kissing Sasuke's cheek whilst whispering;

"Why? What was happening later?"

Sasuke moaned and sat up; he drew his arms up, placing them on Naruto's shoulders and began massaging seductively.

He answered Naruto in a husky tone, all the while removing himself from under the covers.

"Oh, I think you know what's happening..." Sasuke leaned in to Naruto's ear and in a husky tone finished, "... Sex..."

Naruto felt a shiver course through him in anticipation.

Sasuke suckled on Naruto's earlobe and made a move to straddle over Naruto's thighs, Naruto's topped his kissing onslaught on Sasuke's face to stop him.

"No, lay down, this time we're doing it my way."

Sasuke groaned as did as he was told. He laid himself on the bed, legs slightly spread and lifted, he watched Naruto remove his clothes down to his boxers. Sasuke admired Naruto's body in its full body and felt desire rush over him like wave of scolding heat once again; he bit his lip to retain a lustful moan and watched Naruto fetch lube and a condom from his dresser. Naruto smirked at how lewd Sasuke looked and crawled over to him on the bed, he put down the sex condiments and placed himself between Sasuke's legs and began worshipping his body.

Naruto started with each leg, he lifted them up slightly in turn and kissed and suck around Sasuke's ankle, before moving upwards in a slow languid movement occasionally catching Sasuke's eye and makes him groan and buck even harder. When at his thighs Naruto's would massage them with his large hands whilst licking and kissing in a range of pressure his inner thighs very close to his groin. Naruto enjoyed the whines and drawn out moans he received when he gently nipped just under the seam of his boxes at the most sensitive part of his beautiful legs. Naruto could feel the heat radiating from Sasuke's erection inside his pants and knew this slow pace and loving foreplay was not what he was used to.

When Naruto had finished with Sasuke's legs he moved upwards and draped his body carefully over Sasuke's-torsos sliding against each other- and slowly placed there lips together, Sasuke reacted immediately. He pulled Naruto to him and opened his mouth, offering Naruto entrance, Naruto kissed Sasuke with torturous gentleness, exploring his mouth and playing with his tongue. Sasuke bucked and grinding upwards under him, moaning and sighing in arousal.

Naruto pulled his lips away from the kiss to suckle, lick and kiss Sasuke's doll face. He started around his mouth, sucking gently at the corners to move to his left cheek, Naruto nibbled at his cheek and then licked it softly before moving upwards placing a gentle kiss on his fluttering eyelids. Naruto then moved to his nose and placed soft kissed starting from the bridge to the tip to end sucking softly on Sasuke's cleft. Sasuke moved his head back to indulge a kiss from Naruto, his hands fisting the blond locks and legs moving to clamp around his waist in desperation for Naruto to hurry up. But Naruto continued downwards, fingers rolling and pinching his pert nipples as his mouth and tongue continued to lovingly suckle and kiss neck, collar bones and chest. He alternated between sucking each nipple, amazed at how sensitive they were for Sasuke as he heard his mewl and felt his toes curl around him.

Naruto sat up and untangled Sasuke's legs from his body to teasingly pull down his boxers watching in lust as Sasuke made a gurgled distressed moan as they slid over his pre-cum covered erection.

"Naruto t-touch me..._please..._"

Naruto stroked up Sasuke's thighs, along his pubic bone and finally his cock. Naruto held the base and squeezed enjoying Sasuke's attempts at bucking and his frustrated groans at Naruto's teasing. Naruto ghosted his palm over Sasuke's cock and then stroked the head smearing pre-cum along the shaft; he gave Sasuke one quick stroke then removed his hand to reach for the lube. Sasuke felt excitement burn his loins. But Naruto wasn't finished teasing yet.

"Spread your legs."

Sasuke moaned and obliged, blushing at Naruto intent stare. Naruto looked over Sasuke wantonly, with his leaking erection and pulsing hole, it took a whole lot of will power not to just sink into him. Naruto bent down and holding Sasuke's thighs firmly in place lapped at Sasuke's hole, Sasuke shook violently and almost screamed;

"FUCK _oh fuck, ngghhh, ahh..."_

Naruto began sucking over his ass smirking at Sasuke's quivering thighs, Sasuke continued to squirm and moan violently his body shaky and breathing loud. Naruto fucked Sasuke's ass with his tongue, slowly pulsing his tongue in and out.

"Naruto, if-f-f you don't, ahh ng, stop, hah hah, I'm going to gahhhh.."

Naruto stopped to uncap the lube and poured a liberal amount over Sasuke's anus, he watched as it clenched at the feel of the cold liquid. Sasuke squirmed and bit his lip; Naruto slowly pushed two fingers in to the knuckle and curled them upwards as he moved his head down to lick at the pre cum on Sasuke's cock. Sasuke hissed and raised his hips; Naruto removed his mouth and pushed harder on Sasuke's prostate.

"OH GOD, FUCKING SH- AHANNGGHH."

Naruto smirked and engulfed Sasuke's cock as far as he could without swallowing it, Sasuke went crazy, feral groans erupting from his red bitten lips as Naruto continued to stroke his insides and occasionally curl his fingers and tease; adding a third, whilst sucking Sasuke's cock. Naruto swirled his tongue around the tip and teased at the slit, he free hand fondling his balls, pulling and squeezing.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's insides pulsing against his fingers; his moans were incoherent curses and lost phrases endlessly cascading from his vocal lips. Naruto deep throated Sasuke, swallowing his cock and trying to stop Sasuke from bucking like a mad stallion, and administrated continued stimulus to his prostate.

Sasuke lost it, the pleasure to intense and concentrated. He came in a shivering mess, crying out Naruto's name in harsh sighed moans. Naruto swallowed every drop and gently removed his mouth and fingers from Sasuke. He sat up to look over Sasuke, his body convulsing and lips softly sighing, his hooded eyes met Sasuke's and Naruto felt his cock twitch and ache, he resisted stroking it in favour of kissing the remaining energy out of Sasuke. Sasuke was languid and sluggish, his tongue heavy and lips slack, huffing through his nose he reached down to stork Naruto's cock, Naruto's body jumped and he released a deep groan before sitting up, savagely tearing open the condom packet and hastily sliding it over his dick. Sasuke hummed in approval and lift up his legs, revealing his stretched, twitching and ready for the taken anus. Naruto moaned at the sight and closed his eyes, getting a hold over his high state of arousal.

Naruto breathed deeply and aligned the head of his penis, nudging it against Sasuke's hole, Sasuke moaned and pleaded and Naruto saw his dick twitch, already beginning to come back to life.

"Mmmm, Naruto, no more-ahh-_teasing..._"

Naruto took Sasuke's left hand and laced their fingers together, using his right to guide his penis into Sasuke, Sasuke squeezed around him and they both moaned; Naruto knew he wasn't going to last long. Naruto paused to catch himself, but Sasuke was impatient, "_move, please fucking-FUCK yesss, GOD NARUTO nhaaahah..."_

Naruto began moving at a unforgiving but gentle pace, giving Sasuke all the pleasure he desired. Naruto guided Sasuke's legs to wrap around him once again and then entangled his right hand with Sasuke mirroring the left. Sasuke squeezed his hands tight, crying out his pleasure in nothing other than pure ecstasy and desire.

Naruto soon felt Sasuke's cock hard and leaking against his stomach as he continued his movement of rocking into Sasuke. Their eyes were locked and Naruto read into them, _this wasn't just sex, this was grief, lust, longing, and trust all in one. _Sasuke's eyes were open and less guarded then before, they let Naruto in, let him see that Sasuke was giving himself completely and that he didn't want to go back; but it could only be Naurto. Sasuke clenching his fingers held the threat that Naruto couldn't drop him now-maybe even never-, they were connected and Sasuke was going to rely on him for a whole lot more than Naruto realised.

"Fuck, I forgot how-nghh-_big _you are... _.. nghhh..."_

Naruto clenched his jaw and his thrusts became erratic as he came close to his orgasm, he untangled his right hand to stroke Sasuke at a fast pace. Sasuke shouted out and came almost as soon as he began; His chest heaving against Naruto's and his insides tightening around Naruto's dick. "Oh _fuck", _Naruto ground out as he soon followed Sasuke. Delicious waves of unearthly pleasure firing through him.

Naruto rode out his orgasm with force, rocking Sasuke's body fiercely at the pure intensity of his orgasm; neither wanted it to end. Naruto stopped moving when Sasuke's legs came to lie limply on the bed, his breathing heavy and lips curved in a saturated smile, left hands still entwined. Naruto smiled tiredly back and lifted his body away from Sasuke to the bathroom, Sasuke whined but allowed him to go, watching him dispose of the condom and pull on some pants. Naruto searched through his drawer and found his smallest pair for Sasuke's use, when he dragged them on over his pliable body, they were still huge.

Sasuke coxed Naruto into getting under the cover with him, a smile still playing his lips. They lay on their sides facing each other, enjoying taking in each other features and breathing in the same breaths. Naruto had his arm around Sasuke's hip, absently swirling his fingers, and Sasuke had his around Naruto's neck, fondling the hair at his nape. They lay for awhile, content and utterly spent, and Naruto was surprised to find it was Sasuke who broke the silence. He traced fingertips over the whisker shaped scars on Naruto cheeks, Naruto unsurprised they intrigued him, and deftly, almost cautiously whispered,

"What are they?"

Naruto sighed and leaned into Sasuke's touch.

"A gift from my decadence," Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's confused eyes, "details in the morning, I'm shattered."

Sasuke sighed and closed him eyes, mumbling his agreement, and pulled himself closer to Naruto, Naruto held hi tighter and could honestly not think of a better position to fall asleep in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you for reading, I sincerely hope you enjoyed it, Please drop me a line? Reviews make my week!


End file.
